Pool Party
by blueangel224
Summary: When Marks sister Cindy is away the Bohemians will play oneshot please R


**I do not own RENT. it belongs to Johnathan Larson and he deserves all of the credit. Enjoy my story please review. Thanks.**

"How much longer?" whined Maureen.

"It's just up ahead," replied Mark.

"I wish you would stop complaining for like 5 minutes," snapped Roger.

"Maybe I would if it didn't annoy you so much." Our favorite Bohemians were on their way to Mark's sister Cindy's house in Scarsdale. She had asked Mark to take care of her cat while she was away for the weekend, so the gaggle of friends decided to take advantage of her swimming pool.

"Here it is" announced Mark.

"It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Angel in awe.

"It's big!" observed Mimi.

"I didn't know Cindy lived so lavishly Mark." Commented Collins.

"You might think she could help us out a little," Roger pouted.

"Is anyone going to help me unload the car?" asked Joanne.

"Oh sorry Joanne." said Mark as they rushed to help her, with the exception of Maureen who was already half way to the door of the house.

"Pookie where's the key? I wanna swim!"

"Right here Maureen. I'm coming," called Mark heading toward her his friends in tow.

Once inside Mark fed the cat and they all changed into their bathing suits. Roger's was green, Mark's was black, and Collins' was red. Maureen wore a white bikini with rink Hawaiian flowers on it. Joanne wore a purple one piece with a light blue stripe in the middle. Mimi wore a zebra print bikini she bought when she went shopping with Angel. Angel wore a teal mans bathing suit with a matching tank top. She had also removed her wig and a considerable amount of from her face.

"Angel baby?" Collins asked. "Are you going to swim with that tank top on?"

"Of course, silly. It's as close as I can get to a bathing suit that feels comfortable. You don't want me over exposed do you?"

"No, my Angel you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Let's swim already!" shouted Maureen.

"Yeah common Angel." Mimi said pulling Angel away from Collins.

"Shall we?" Roger asked Collins

"I guess so."

"Come on pookie" yelled Maureen to Joanne.

"Hey guys I got tow…..els," said Mark as he entered a now empty house.

Mark journeyed outside where he saw all of his friends making a mad dash for the pool. He quickly dropped the towels on a nearby chair and ran after them. After an hour of frolicking in the water, Angel and Mimi decided to find some food for their lovers and friends.

"There's no hamburgers in here," observed Angel.

"Or hot dogs" added Mimi. "What are we supposed eat?"

"Look there's some turkey and cheese."

"Ewwww"

"Come on meems find some bread."

"There's some right here." She replied reaching into the cabinet near the stove.

"Good I found some cucumbers and mayonnaise too."

"Do you honestly think Roger's gonna eat cucumbers"

"If he's hungry he will." smiled Angel matter-of-factly.

Ten minutes later Angel and Mimi emerged from the house carrying a platter of sandwiches, some paper plates, a bottle of wine, and a case of beer.

"Guys you can't just eat all of Cindy's food" said Mark looking horrified.

"Yes we can," said Maureen.

"These are really good," added Joanne.

"What are these green things?" asked Roger.

"There cucumbers" said Maureen before Mimi could think of a lie.

"Ewwww. I ate a vegetable."

"Grow up." said Collins. "These are great Angel and Mimi. I love you my Angel"

"I love you too" replied Angel kissing Collins lightly.

"Guys I'm eating!" yelled Mark.

"Chill Mark" Mimi said hitting on the shoulder.

"Chips anyone?" asked Maureen.

"Where'd you get those?" asked Mark.

"The house where else."

"You were in the house alone?" Mark was now mortified.

"I had to pee and I saw them on the counter on my way out."

"Pass them here," said roger now on his second sandwich.

"Jeez Roger. It's like you haven't eaten a real meal in years." commented Joanne.

"That's because I haven't"

When they were finished with lunch, the boys went back to the pool. The ladies however had more important things to do. Joanne was reading, while Mimi, Maureen and Angel decided to lie in the sun.

"It's so nice here," said Angel.

"I love this. It's like a mini vacation," replied Mimi.

"There's lots of nice sun here too!" added Maureen excitedly.

"Yeah honey that too" responded Angel.

"Guys give me back my glasses!" yelled Mark. The girls looked up to see Roger and Collins throwing Mark's glasses back and fourth over his head. Maureen had fallen into a fit of laughter, while Joanne just shook her head. Mimi and Angel jumped up and ran towards them. The two of them got into the pool and attacked their lovers from behind while Mark's glasses were in mid-air.

"Catch em Mark" yelled Angel.

"Got em. Thanks guys!" added Mark.

"Awwww you guys ruined our fun!" pouted Collins.

"I'm more fun then them," said Angel pulling his arm and emerging from the pool. Collins followed his lover like a puppy, and sat on a chair Angel in his lap.

"You guys get a room!" shouted Mark as the two lovebirds began to kiss.

"Can we?" asked Angel excitedly.

"NO!" screamed Mark.

"Fine" she replied turning back to Collins.

"Mark just forget about it. I know your jealous but…"

"Roger I'm not jealous!"

"Come on admit you wish that was you and Maureen."

"I'm over her!"

"Sure you are" said Mimi sarcastically.

"I am"

"Then it won't bother you to turn around and see her and Joanne right now."

Mark turned around, "GUYS!" he shouted "This is my sister house!"

"So what" said Roger following Mimi out of the pool.

"Not you guys too"

"Awwww poor Marky" Mimi said faking sympathy.

Mark pulled himself out of the pool and grabbed his camera and a box of Popsicles from inside to put in the cooler. He looked at the footage he had shot from the day. It had been fun he admitted to himself.

"Marky I'm home!" yelled Cindy

"Cindy we're here in the back" he called. "Guys quit it she's coming"

The Bohemians broke from their lovers reluctantly, hoping that if they behaved ion front of Cindy they would be invited back.

"Thanks for the help little brother"

"No problem Cindy. Come on guys let's go."

"Bye, thanks for your house! Come on pookie!" yelled Maureen carrying an almost full bag of chips.

"Bye. We had a great time," added Joanne.

"Yep it was fun," said Mimi taking some left over sandwiches.

"Leave town again soon" added roger grabbing the half full case of beer and bottle of wine.

"Um you might wanna restock your fridge too!" finished Angel running after Collins who had seized the box of Popsicles from the outdoor cooler.


End file.
